Ordinary Human
by TillTheLoveRunsOut
Summary: This was an English assignment that I got an A on, so hopefully it's worth your time. Also, on a side note, I love OneRepublic and would die without them, so I love the Giver because their song is in it and I have it. This is a oneshot.


Chapter 24- Epilogue

Jonas could feel the memories slipping away like water does from cupped hands. The crimson of the platinum blond soldier's blood was getting less saturated, his request for water, once at a scratchy but normal, almost conversational tone, barely even a whisper. Eventually he was just mouthing it, and the ripped shreds of grass in his soft hair which fell in waves across his forehead almost nonexistent. And then he was gone. Jonas was suddenly terrified that he was going back to the way everybody else was, not knowing about color and feelings. _Also known as living a bland and meaningless life_, Jonas thought to himself. But he could still see color. And he could hear… music?

_Today I took a walk in the clouds_

_Today I took a walk in the clouds_

_Used to keep my eyes wide shut_

_But now I'm staring down_

_Today I felt a switch in my veins_

_Today I felt a switch in my veins_

_Used to be a shadow_

_Now a shadow scream my name_

_And in the daylight_

_I could swear that we're the same_

_But I'm just an ordinary human_

_Ordinary ways_

_I'm just an ordinary human_

_But I don't feel so ordinary today_

_I'm just a picture perfect nothing_

_Sometimes I medicate_

_I'll be a picture perfect human_

_Before the sun goes down today_

_Today I felt a switch in my vein_

_Today I made them all afraid_

_Used to be a shadow_

_Now a shadow scream my name_

_And in the daylight I could swear that we're the same_

_But I'm just an ordinary human_

_Ordinary ways_

_I'm just an ordinary human_

_But I don't feel so ordinary today_

_I'm just a picture perfect nothing_

_Sometimes I medicate_

_I'll be a picture perfect human_

_Before the sun goes down today_

_Just an ordinary human_

_But I don't feel so typical, no, today_

Jonas could hear something electronic sounding as the words went away for the time being. His mind told him this was the bridge.

_Ohhhhh_

_Oh, there'll be peace in the city tonight_

_Peace in the city tonight_

_But when I'm gone_

_I hope they get it right_

_There'll be peace in the city tonight_

_Peace in the city tonight_

_But when I'm gone_

_I hope they get it right_

_Just an ordinary human (There'll be peace in the city tonight)_

_Ordinary ways (Peace in the city tonight)_

_I wish I had a voice like that, _thought Jonas_._

_I'm ordinary human (But when I'm gone)_

_I don't feel so ordinary today, ooh (I hope they get it right)_

_But when I'm gone_

_I hope they get it right_

And then the music ended_._ But he was still having déjà vu. There was a house at the bottom of the hill, filled with lights. Jonas thought he was dying at first and that it was a hallucination, but Gabriel's tear tracks began to disappear, along with the dirt on his and Jonas' faces, so he ruled out hallucinations and death. _If not death, then what is this?_, he pondered. The sled slows, and eventually comes to a stop.

"Come on, Baby Gaby, we're going to go explore the house," said Jonas. The little baby child- redundant maybe, but Jonas was trying to fight the Community and its ridiculous 'precision-of-language' frivolousness- started cooing happily as Jonas picked him up and gave him a piggyback ride. They started toward the house.

Jonas' feet dug into the soft, thick snow as darkness began taking over his vision. He could feel his heavy footsteps making his legs shake. And then Jonas broke out into a run.

Jonas saw a face. In the window. Gabe laughed as he started bouncing on Jonas' back, secured by Jonas' hand on the toddler's back.

"PLEASE TELL ME THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE!" Jonas yelled.

He hadn't had anything to drink in a while, so that was a major blow to how his throat felt.

A girl with dirty blond hair that was about sixteen slammed the door open. Jonas' first thought was that she was pretty. _Bad_ Jonas. Fiona still exists.

Just a few more steps, and then he would be there. _This must be Elsewhere_, he thought. It felt like he was taking the whole journey again.

The girl seemed insistent on not leaving the house, which Jonas thought was selfish. But then again even leaving was very abnegation of him, which was simply his personality.

Finally he reached her. She wordlessly pulled him inside.

"My name is Muriel," she said. "Jonas, you're my hero."

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, almost whispering between panicked breaths. That sprint took all his energy away, and now he was on the verge of collapse. Not knowing where the hell he was combined with the fact that he was seriously lacking in sustenance was making it hard for him to breathe, let alone talk.

"Ssh, Jonas," Muriel shoved an unidentifiable piece of food in his mouth and handed him a steaming brown mug with puffy white things in it.

"What's this?" asked Jonas_. If I were in the community I would have broken the rule governingrudeness_, thought Jonas. _The Chief Elder would have called me in for chastisement already_.

"It's called hot chocolate," explained Muriel. "Cookie?"

"Did you already get one?" Jonas inquired. He had one last memory, and it was one of chivalry. But it was slipping away rapidly. Plus he was just being nice.

"Are you kidding?" she replied. "This is only the chocolate chip ones. I can bring out the oatmeal raisin ones, or even the peanut butter ones. I won't tell,"

"Like in the memories?"

Then a pretty girl with green eyes walked out. "Muri, who's this?" she asked.

"This is Jonas. He came from the Community,"

"Erm, I'm Kalia," the redhead said.

"Kal, are there any sugar cookies left? I want Jonas to try them," requested Muriel.

"So, where are we?" asked Jonas.

"Well, this is Appalachia," said both Kalia and Muriel at the same time.

Kalia turned on a television and it displayed the Community. Jonas stood up but fell forward, knocking himself out on the table.

"Jo," laughed Gaby.

The girls gasped. After about ten seconds his eyes slowly cracked open and he wiped blood off his cheek.

"Are you okay?" the girls asked.

"I… think,"

In the Community, Fiona sings for her family unit. Lilly dances in the play area, and Asher says a poem. The Giver applies for release, and they deny his request. But he walked into the room anyway and stuck the needle in his shoulder. He laughed, and then dropped to the floor.

"Rosemary," he whispered, and closed his eyes.

"Giver," said Jonas, choking on his words. He told himself not to cry, but he ended up having to look up anyway. He walked out into the snow and looked at the cake knife he took with him.

Jonas gracefully slid the knife across his neck and fell to the bloodstained snow. _I never knew your name, Giver_, thought Jonas for the last time. Gabriel trotted out and wailed, pushing Jonas' eyes closed.

**A/N: This, as you would know if you read the summary, was an English assignment on which I got an A+, so I hope it was worth reading. If it wasn't, that's great. Just know that this is exactly how I turned it in, absolutely no edits made. I don't like to bullshit my readers. All I added was this AN.**

**TILLTHELOVERUNSOUT OUT!**


End file.
